Disney Parks Characters
, Donald, Minnie and Mickey]] 'Disney Parks Characters '''can be found at Disney Parks around the globe, signing autographs, posing for pictures and appearing in live stage-shows. Costumed versions of characters from Disney's Animated Features and shorts, TV shows, video games and rides have been appearing at Disneyland since the day it opened in 1955 and have subsequently become must-see attractions at Walt Disney World, Tokyo Disneyland, Dinseyland Paris, Hong Kong Disneyland and on the Disney Cruise Line, they form the backbone of the Disney Parks. The characters are Disney Cast Members who are costumed and interact with guests to further enjoy their visit or vacation. The characters are broken down into two groups: Atmosphere Characters and Face Characters =Atmosphere Characters= Atmosphere Characters are the most common type of characters who cannot talk to guests, but most can communicate through actions. A host often accompanies them to help them to guide them around the park when the park diecided to change Pain and Panic from a face character to a atmosphere character In the 1980s, they will be allowed to be Meetable. SoAtmosphere Characters are either meetable or non-meetable. Meetable Atmosphere Characters Meetable Atmosphere Characters who appear at the parks include: Disney's Early Animated Shorts MickeyMouseInfoBox.jpg|Mickey Mouse MinnieMouseInfoBox.jpg|Minnie Mouse DonaldDuckInfoBox.jpg|Donald Duck GoofyInfoBox.jpg|Goofy PlutoInfoBox.jpg|Pluto DaisyDuckInfoBox.jpg|Daisy Duck Chip&DaleInfoBox.jpg|Chip and Dale ClarabelleCowInfoBox.jpg|Clarabelle Cow HoraceHorsecollarInfoBox.jpg|Horace Horsecollar ClaraCluckInfoBox.jpg|Clara Cluck ScroogeMcDuckInfoBox.jpg|Scrooge McDuck HueyDueyLouieInfoBox.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie FiferPigInfoBox.jpg|Fifer Pig FiddlerPigInfoBox.jpg|Fiddler Pig PracticalPigInfoBox.jpg|Practical Pig BigBadWolfInfoBox.jpg|Big Bad Wolf ClariceInfoBox.jpg|Clarice Disney Feature Films ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs DocInfoBox.jpg|Doc GrumpyInfoBox.jpg|Grumpy HappyInfoBox.jpg|Happy BashfulInfoBox.jpg|Bashful SleepyInfoBox.jpg|Sleepy SneezyInfoBox.jpg|Sneezy DopeyInfoBox.jpg|Dopey HagInfoBox.jpg|The Hag ''Pinocchio'' PinocchioInfoBox.jpg|Pinocchio JiminyCricketInfoBox.jpg|Jiminy Cricket GeppettoInfoBox.jpg|Geppetto FoulfellowInfoBox.jpg|J. Worthington Foulfellow GideonInfoBox.jpg|Gideon StromboliInfoBox.jpg|Stromboli ''Fantasia'' OstrichInfoBox.jpg|Ostrich ''Bambi'' ThumperBunnyInfoBox.jpg|Thumper and Miss Bunny FlowerInfoBox.jpg|Flower ''Saludos Amigos'' and The Three Caballeros JoseInfoBox.jpg|José Carioca PanchitoInfoBox.jpg|Panchito Pistoles ''Fun and Fancy Free'' Bongo&Lulubelle.jpg|Bongo and Lulubelle ''Melody Time'' Bumble Boogie.jpg|Bumble Boogie ''Song of the South'' BrerRabbitInfoBox.jpg|Br'er Rabbit BrerFoxInfoBox.jpg|Br'er Fox BrerBearInfoBox.jpg|Br'er Bear ''Cinderella'' JaqGusInfoBox.jpg|Jaq and Gus SuzyPerlaInfoBox.jpg|Suzy and Perla ''Alice in Wonderland'' WhiteRabbitInfoBox.jpg|White Rabbit QueenofHeartsInfoBox.jpg|The Queen of Hearts TweedleInfoBox.jpg|Tweedledee and Tweedledum MarchHareInfoBox.jpg|March Hare WalrusInfoBox.jpg|Walrus CardsInfoBox.jpg|Playing Cards ''Peter Pan'' CaptainHookInfoBox.jpg|Captain Hook MrSmeeInfoBox.jpg|Mr. Smee TickTockInfoBox.jpg|Tick-Tock ''Sleeping Beauty'' FairiesInfoBox.jpg|Flora, Fauna and Merryweather GoonsInfoBox.jpg|Maleficent's Goons ''Mary Poppins'' PenguinInfoBox.jpg|Penguin Waiters ''The Jungle Book'' BalooInfoBox.jpg|Baloo KingLouieInfoBox.jpg|King Louie ''The Aristocats'' MarieInfoBox.jpg|Marie ''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' KingLeonidasInfoBox.jpg|King Leonidas ''Robin Hood'' RobinHoodInfoBox.jpg|Robin Hood LittleJohnInfoBox.jpg|Little John FriarTuckInfoBox.jpg|Friar Tuck PrinceJohnSheriffofNottinghamInfoBox.jpg|Prince John and Sheriff of Nottingham MarianInfoBox.jpg|Maid Marian ''Winnie the Pooh'' WinnieThePoohInfoBox.jpg|Winnie the Pooh PigletInfoBox.jpg|Piglet TiggerInfoBox.jpg|Tigger EeyoreInfoBox.jpg|Eeyore RabbitInfoBox.jpg|Rabbit KangaRooInfoBox.jpg|Kanga and Roo ''The Rescuers'' and The Rescuers Down Under BernardInfoBox.jpg|Bernard BiancaInfoBox.jpg|Miss Bianca OrvilleInfoBox.jpg|Orville ''The Little Mermaid'' ChefLouisInfoBox.jpg|Chef Louis ''The Great Mouse Detective'' BasilInfoBox.jpg|Basil RatiganInfoBox.jpg|Ratigan ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' RogerRabbitInfoBox.jpg|Roger Rabbit ''Beauty and the Beast'' BeastInfoBox.jpg|Beast ''Aladdin'' GenieInfoBox.jpg|Genie AbuInfoBox.jpg|Abu JafarInfoBox.jpg|Jafar ''The Lion King'' TimonInfoBox.jpg|Timon RafikiInfoBox.jpg|Rafiki ShenziInfoBox.jpg|Shenzi BanzaiInfoBox.jpg|Banzai EdInfoBox.jpg|Ed ''Pocahontas'' MeekoInfoBox.jpg|Meeko RatcliffeInfoBox.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' QuasidimoInfoBox.jpg|Quasimodo FrolloInfoBox.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo ''Hercules'' PhilInfoBox.jpg|Philochtetes HadesInfoBox.jpg|Hades PainPanicInfoBox.jpg|Pain and Panic ''Mulan'' MushuInfoBox.jpg|Mushu ShanYuInfoBox.jpg|Shan Yu ''Tarzan'' TerkInfoBox.jpg|Terk ''The Emperor's New Groove'' KuzcoInfoBox.jpg|Kuzco KronkInfoBox.jpg|Kronk ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' VincenzoInfoBox.jpg|Vincenzo Santorini MoleInfoBox.jpg|Gaetan Moliére ''Lilo and Stitch'' StitchInfoBox.jpg|Stitch LiloInfoBox.jpg|Lilo JumbaInfoBox.jpg|Dr. Jumba PleakleyInfoBox.jpg|Pleakley GantuInfoBox.jpg|Gantu ''Treasure Planet'' BENInfoBox.jpg|B.E.N ''Brother Bear'' KenaiInfoBox.jpg|Kenai KodaInfoBox.jpg|Koda ''Chicken Little'' ChickenLittleInfoBox.jpg|Chicken Little AbbyMalardInfoBox.jpg|Abby Malard ''Meet the Robinsons'' LewisInfoBox.jpg|Lewis Robinson WilburInfoBox.jpg|Wilbur Robinson BowlerHatInfoBox.jpg|Bowler Hat Guy ''Bolt'' BoltInfoBox.jpg|Bolt MittensInfoBox.jpg|Mittens RhinoInfoBox.jpg|Rhino ''The Princess And The Frog'' LouisInfoBox.jpg|Louis Frozen ElsaInfoBox.jpg|Elsa AnnaInfoBox.jpg|Anna Pixar Films ''Toy Story'' series *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Green Army Men *Bo Peep *Mr. Potato Head *Jessie *Bullseye *Lotso ''A Bug's Life'' *Flik *Princess Atta *Francis *Slim *Gypsy *Tuck and Roll ''Monsters, Inc. *Mike *Sulley *George Sanderson *Needleman ''The Incredibles *Mr. Incredible *Mrs. Incredible *Frozone ''Cars'' series *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Finn McMissile ''Ratatouille'' *Remy *Emile ''WALL-E'' *WALL-E ''Up'' *Carl Fredrickson *Russel *Dug Other TV Series ''The Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *Tummi Gummi *Grammi Gummi *Zummi Gummi *Cubbi Gummi ''Duck Tales'' *Launchpad McQuack *Webby Vanderquack *Gyro Gearloose *Darkwing Duck *Baggy Beagle ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *Gadget Hackwrench *Monterey Jack *Fat Cat ''TaleSpin'' *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Don Karnage ''Goof Troop'' MaxGoofInfoBox.jpg|Max Goof ''Bonkers'' *Bonkers D. Bobcat ''Lilo and Stitch'' *Jacques von Hämsterviel *Reuben *Sparky *Angel *Felix ''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' DarbyInfoBox.jpg|Darby ''Phineas and Ferb'' *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Perry the Platypus ''Secret Agent Oso'' *Oso ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *Jake Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts series'' *Sora Beauty and the Beast (continued) * Lumiere * Cogsworth The Nightmare Before Chrismas * Oogie Boogie Non-Disney Characters Easter * Easter Bunny Mirage Studios * Leonardo * Ralphael * Donatello * Michelangelo MGM * Tom * Jerry Bandai * Biyomon * Veemon The Simpsons * Homer * Marge * Maggie * Bart * Lisa Non-meetable Atmosphere Characters Non-meetable Atmosphere Characters who appear at the parks include: Disney Feature Films ''Fantasia'' *Magic Brooms *Chernabog ''Dumbo'' *Dumbo ''Cinderella'' Lucifer ''Alice in Wonderland'' *Cheshire Cat Peter Pan * The Crocodile ''Sleeping Beauty'' *Dragon Maleficent ''The Jungle Book'' *Kaa *Shere Khan ''The Little Mermaid'' *Flounder *Sebastian *King Triton *Ursula * Flotsman and Jetsman ''Beauty and the Beast'' *Mrs. Potts *Chip ''Aladdin'' *Iago *Carpet *Snake Jafar ''The Lion King'' *Simba *Pumba *Zazu * Scar Pinocchio * Monstro Pixar Films ''Toy Tory series'' *Slinky Dog *Rex *Stretch *Andy *Ken Carson ''A Bugs Life'' *Dim *Hopper ''Finding Nemo'' *Dory *Bruce Cars 3 * Jackson Storm =Face Characters= These people wear costumes but interact with the guests via improv acting and theatrical expertise as part of their job. Like the Atmosphere Characters, they are assisted by a character host at all times. Noted examples include all of the Disney Princesses, Disney Fairies, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland and as well as The Nightmare Before Christmas. An example of a change for the better came in the 1980s, when park executives decided to change the Mad Hatter from an atmosphere character into a face character so they be allowed to interact with guests. Disney Feature Films ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' File:SnowWhiteInfoBox.jpg|Snow White File:SnowPrinceInfoBox.jpg|The Prince File:EvilQueenInfoBox.jpg|Evil Queen ''Pinocchio'' *Blue Fairy ''Cinderella'' File:CinderellaCharmingInfoBox.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming File:FairyGodmotherInfoBox.jpg|Fairy Godmother File:TheKingInfoBox.jpg|The King File:TheGrandDukeInfoBox.jpg|The Grand Duke File:LadyTremaineInfoBox.jpg|Lady Tremaine File:AnastasiaInfoBox.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine File:DrizellaInfoBox.jpg|Drizella Tremaine ''Alice in Wonderland'' *Alice *The Mad Hatter ''Peter Pan'' / Tinkerbell series *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Cubby *Tinker Bell *Rosetta *Silvermist *Iridessa *Fawn *Vidia *Terence ''Lady and the Tramp'' *Tony *Joe ''Sleeping Beauty'' File:AuroraPhilipInfoBox.jpg|Aurora and Prince Phillip File:MaleficentInfoBox.jpg|Maleficent ''One Hundred and One Dalmations'' *Cruella De Vil ''The Sword in the Stone'' *Merlin ''Mary Poppins'' *Mary Poppins *Bert ''Jungle Book'' *Mowgli ''Winnie The Pooh'' *Christopher Robin ''The Little Mermaid'' File:ArielInfoBox.jpg|Ariel File:EricInfoBox.jpg|Prince Eric ''Beauty and the Beast'' File:BelleInfoBox.jpg|Belle File:GastonInfoBox.jpg|Gaston ''Aladdin'' *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *Sultan ''Imaage Gallery'' EricInfobox.jpg|John Smith ''Pocahontas'' *Pocahontas *John Smith ''Mulan'' *Mulan *Li Shang ''Fantaisa 2000'' *Tin Soldier *Ballerina ''Treasure Planet'' *Jim Hawkins ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' series *Captain Jack Sparrow *Captain Barbossa *Angelica ''The Chronicles of Narnia'' *Queen Jadis *Prince Caspian ''The Princess and the Frog'' *Princess Tiana *Prince Naveen *Doctor Facilier ''Tangled'' *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider ''Frozen'' *Elsa *Anna The Nightmare Before Christmas * Jack Skellington * Sally Finklestein TV Series ''Kim Possible'' *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable Non-Disney Characters * Ace Ventura Category:Characters